


Quirky Inside and Out

by SierLeAn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Found Family, Gen, Minor Character Death, No characters from BNHA actually show up only references to events and characters, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Temporary Character Death, Uncle Dr. Emile Picani
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierLeAn/pseuds/SierLeAn
Summary: Thomas Sanders as he goes through life learning how to deal with a Quirk that grants him the physical embodiment of different personality traits.EDIT: Updated chapter one on 3/23/2020
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Quirky Inside and Out

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of car crash, hospitals, minor child injury, and two minor deaths.
> 
> Updated to sound a bit better, chapter 2 will be finished soon

It was a slow, quiet night. It was a small city, with a very low crime rate, so it wasn't uncommon for most heroes to go multiple days without some time of crime to solve or people to help. Nights like these were REM's favorites.

  
He was sitting in his favorite coffee shop, no one batting an eye at the Pro casually sipping on his iced coffee, scrolling through his phone as he took a break from his patrol, when his communicator clicked on.

  
"- _Kzzt- Attention. All Pros in the South side. There's been a major crash near Hallison Way and Xander Avenue. Authorities are requesting assistance to anyone available_."

  
REM straightened and pressed his communicator to respond. "REM here, I'm only a couple blocks away, I'll be there ASAP."

  
" _-Kchz- Understood, REM. We'll notify the authorities_."

  
He jumped from his seat, tossing his cup into the trash and calling a quick farewell to the barista before speed-walking to his motorcycle.

  
His emergency lights and the quietness of the night made the way to the crash quicker, and soon he was hopping off and jumping in to help.

  
The Pro Hero emergency line hadn't done the crash justice. At least five cars were piled up on each other, and a couple more had swerved onto the sidewalks and into barriers and street lights.

  
"REM! We need you over here!" A paramedic called from a car that's front end was almost completely crushed, looking like it had been hit and sent skidding a good few yards. He quickly rushed over, taking in the scene. Two children, identical down to the bruises and tears, one unconscious, one awake and holding onto the other and clearly close to panicking.

  
He knelt slowly, smiling softly as bright blue eyes locked onto him.

  
"Hey, kid, it's okay. I'm a Pro. Do you know me?" He got a hesitant shake of the head, and more tears welled up.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, that's alright, I'm not very well known. Is that your brother?" He got a more stable shake of the head, which confused him, as they looked exactly alike, until he noticed that there was only one carseat.

  
Oh, crap, the kid was the result of a Quirk. Probably a type of duplication or cloning Quirk, but who knew what other surprises could be hidden, especially considering it was a five year old's.

  
"Oh, that's alright. You're taking really good care of him." That caused the little guy to perk up slightly. "Can you let my friends take him out of the car? They'll be super gentle and help you two feel better, is that okay?"

The kid glanced from REM to the paramedics behind him before giving a hesitant nod, giving his counterpart a gentle hug and an adorable kiss on the forehead, before slowly letting go. However, he didn't disappear, it was strange enough that he was here in the first place with the original unconscious, but that was pushed to the back burner as the paramedics were finally able to pull the kid from the car.

  
They put the kid and his clone in the same ambulance, unsure what would happen if they were separated, and REM could only watch briefly as they closed the doors and drove off before he was pulled back into the fray.

* * *

  
Across the city, Dr. Emile Picani's dinner is interrupted by a call from the hospital, informing him that his beloved sister, Irene, and brother-in-law, Alvin, had passed in a car accident. To his immense relief, his nephew, Thomas, had survived the crash with minor injuries.

  
He was informed about the manifestation of Thomas' Quirk as he was led to the hospital room. His heart broke at the sight of his nephew so small and still in the bed, and the tearful blue eyes of his little clone that was huddled next to him.

  
"Hey, kiddo." He whispered, taking a seat by the bed and running his fingers through both their hair.

  
"Uncle Emi..." The nickname came out in the tiniest, most broken tone he'd ever heard from his nephew's voice.

  
"Yeah, it's me, I'm here." Blue eyes welled up and the little clone let out a heart wrenching sob before sinking into nothing, letting Thomas wake up in the comfort of his Uncle's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a couple months, really wanted to see it out there. I'm notorious for not updating for months on end, so I apologize for that. I do have a similar idea, but the Sides are separate characters with different Quirks, dunno if I'll write that too.


End file.
